Various example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a column select transistor with improved operation characteristics.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is an example of semiconductor memory devices, charges data signals to a capacitor of a memory cell during a writing operation and outputs data signals stored in a capacitor of a memory cell during a reading operation. The DRAM includes an array of a plurality of memory cells, where the writing operation and the reading operation with respect to the plurality of memory cells may be performed by controlling word lines each of which is connected to memory cells arranged on a same row and bit lines each of which is connected to memory cells arranged on a same column. Operation characteristics of the reading operation and the writing operation may be affected by an operation of the column select transistor.